Guards which attach to in-line roller skates are known for making it possible to walk safely while wearing such skates. Such guards generally have channel-shaped body members which are attached beneath the skates by means of straps. The wheels of the skates are accommodated in the channels and are prevented from rolling by means of blocks which are positioned in front and behind each wheel.
Known guards have a number of shortcomings. Some such guards lack means for positively preventing them from moving relative to the skates. Slight movement between the skate and guard can be tolerated but significant movement can cause a wearer of the skate to lose his balance and fall. Other guards are suitable for use in conjunction with a very limited number of different sizes and shapes of skates. If a skate has a construction other than a conventional one, i.e. one where all of its wheels are of the same diameter and all of the wheels are spaced the same distance apart, the guard is not suitable for use with such a skate. If for example the skate is “rockered” i.e. where its wheels are of different diameters, such guards generally cannot be used.
Still other known guards for in-line roller skates have a number of adjustable components which must be re-set and tightened each time the guard is attached to a skate. After use, the components must loosened to allow the guard to be removed from the skate. Unless such measures are adhered to, the guard will not properly support the wearer of the skate when he is walking. Such guards require time and care to attach and remove and are inconvenient for that reason.